


Day 10: Smell

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Healthy Kink Relationship, Hypnotism, In Public, Kink Negotiation, Mmm mmm mmm for the smell of it, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Did you know that smell is one of the easiest senses to hallucinate?Belinda does.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Day 10: Smell

Belinda had played around with using verbal triggers before, of course. When she and Ray had started dating, one of the first things she had done was condition him to respond effortlessly to a “sleep” trigger. It wasn’t hard- Ray had a hypnosis fetish dating back to grade school- but she loved being the one to show him new things. In their first long weekend together, she had demonstrated to Ray both how quickly and effortlessly he could go into trance and how easily he could be trained. Now, years later, all Belinda had to do was slightly change her tone and Ray would be in trance before even having to think about it.

They had also played around with visual triggers. When Belinda bought something new that she liked, she would routinely make Ray very fixated on that item. Recently she had bought a lovely new shade of red lipstick and Ray found himself having real difficulty looking away from her lips for days afterwards. This could work subtly too- she could slightly shift her expression or body language and Ray’s headspace would respond without a word passing between them.

Belinda even used tactile triggers. One of her favorite ones was “drugging” Ray with kisses so every time she kissed him he felt woozier and more helpless. She also tied her touch with arousal and arousal with obedience- tying those ideas together so tightly that one would always follow the other in Ray’s head. After all, Ray was naturally pretty submissive so she was not so much training him as giving him permission for his natural reactions.

Perhaps it was her background in neuroscience that made her hesitate to use scent-based triggers for so long. Smell, after all, affected emotions and memory in a much more primal way than the other senses tended to. Even dementia patients tended to retain their scent-tied memories long after others had faded. The way that scent affected people was also much less consciously processed than other senses. Belinda had worried about the long-term ethical implications of using smell for kinky training. She wasn’t sure that she wanted to condition someone in ways that she might not be able to reverse.

But then, Ray had stayed with her. And stayed with her. And after a few years, she felt confident that their relationship was going to actually last.

To be fair, by that time most of her work had already been done for her. Ray already loved going down on her and pleasuring her already made him feel very happy and submissive. It only took a little bit of tweaking to tie those feelings to the smell of Belinda’s wet, aroused cunt. Whenever Ray tranced himself out by licking her, Belinda shifted her voice and talked to him about how good she smelled and how happy he was to be able to please her like this. She told him that whenever he smelled her arousal, it would make him feel trancy, submissive, and overwhelmingly focused on worshipping her cunt. When she went on business, she even made a special recording for him to listen to that would reinforce these suggestions. She instructed Ray to listen to this recording nightly while smelling her panties and touching himself.

It almost worked too well. For example, Belinda had been masturbating one day, trying to relieve some tension before Ray came home. She had managed to get herself off about 10 minutes before he walked through the door. Ray greeted her and started talking about his day when his face suddenly changed and took on a look of soft euphoria. Belinda barely had time to get to the couch before Ray was on his knees, rapturously licking her to a second orgasm.

Belinda had also woken up from sexy dreams at night to the feeling of Ray’s head buried in her cunt. He would tell her later that he didn’t quite realize what had come over him- he just woke up in the night and knew without a doubt that he had to make her cum. Belinda quickly figured out that he was so attuned to her smell that he could respond to the trigger even while deeply asleep.

Belinda began doing some reading and learned that olfactory hallucinations were a surprisingly easy hypnotic phenomenon. She tested this out when they went out to dinner one night. During a lull in the conversation, she fixed Ray with a stare, then leaned across to him. She adjusted her voice and murmered in his ear, “Can you smell how wet I am?”

Ray looked struck as that familiar expression of rapture lit up his face. Belinda quickly commanded him that he couldn’t go down on her in a restaurant- bystander consent was important to her- but he was welcome to keep smelling and thinking about her cunt for the rest of dinner. He could just crave it and need it until they got home and he could beg for it properly.

When the server came, Belinda decided to order desert. It would be a fun tease to eat chocolate cake while watching Ray’s increasingly desperate expressions. After all, there were many pleasures in life- and Belinda was committed to enjoying all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I also love this one because it feels really dirty in a fun way. :) Comments and feedback are, as always, welcomed.


End file.
